me and the pharaoh rated m for yaoi
by sasnaru1
Summary: yami gives yugi a birthday surprise but may they have a little more fun later on


this is my second fanfiction

this is a yugi x yami yugi yaoi fanfiction

yaoi meaning boy x boy you have been warned

this story begins before all the adventures yugi and all his friends had it takes place in the home of a younger more timid yugi mouto just about to finish the millenium puzzle but unknown to him this puzzle is about to change his life forever...

'finally i am going to finish the puzzle but who knew that it would take me months to make this' said yugi

as yugi places the final peice into the puzzle the roomis filled with an eerie light and he is confronted with monsters similar to the duel monsters in the game and then a older version of him apears and makes the monsters disapear then he turns to yuigi and says

'thank you for finishing the millenium puzzle i am the pharoh Atem but you may call me yami and to show my for finishing the puzzle i will be at your disposal when ever you need me'

yami bows and fades away now lets fast forward to after the battle city tournament ...

'yami thank you for helping me win the battle city tounament' said yugi ' you shouldnt thank me i used most of the knowledge you know about duel monsters with out you this wouldnt be possible because i woulnt be able to hold the cards' he said while chuckling

they both head towards the shop and up to yugis room 'well good night yami' said yugi 'good night yugi' replied yami

yugi wakes up inside the puzzle on a stone bed trying to figure out whats going on and notices that hes only wearing a white silk skirt and some gold bracelets as he always wears when hes inside the puzzle yugi sees yami in the distance wearing the same but with a sort of gold head band

'yami whats going on here' yugi said 'oh youre awake i just wanted to wish you a happy 15th day of birth' yami said with excitement

yugi had forgotten that it was his birthday with all the excitement of winning the tournament

'wow yami you remembered of course i did its my day of birth too remember you are the reincarnation of me' yami reminded him ' just wanted you to know that i care for you ever since i met you i always knew that we would become the best of friends,

yugi slowly begins to cry

'yugi ! whats wrong are you hurt' yami said with deep concern 'its just that no one has ever cared for me the way you do besides my grandpa' yugi said 'oh its ok yugi all you need to know that im always here for you' and yami kisses yugis forehead

suddenlly yugi feels a very deep warmthness that hes never felt before and yugi looks up and kisses yami back but this time not on the fore head and yami is surprised by this but he doesnt pull back almost as if this is right they start to kis more passionatly and their toungs often met in the middle

'yugi should we really be doing this i mean this was often normal in my world but i dont think it is in your world' said yugi ' oh so this wouldnt be your first time huh' asked yugi ' this would be my first time i never really engaged in this in the past' said yami

yugi pulls down yamis silk skirt and begins to stroke yamis penis slowly and yami begins to give off a small moan with every pump yugi begins to pump faster and faster until yami cummed all over yugis face and chest yugi gets some cum with his fingers and tastes it and smiles and then pulls his skirt down and bends over te stone table and says 'go ahead yami do as you please'  
'yugi are you sure youre ready for this' yami said 'yes'yugi said with confidence

yami closes in and begins to penitrate yugi 'tell me if it hurts so i can slowdown' said yami 'ok' said yugi nervously awaitng yamis penis to go deep inside him

yami is halfway into yugi and he hears yugi moan yami is all the way in and begins to thrust into yugi slowly at first savoring the feel of yugis tight white ass yami reaches around and begins to slowly pump yugis rock hardpenis and yugi begins to moan softly then louder as yami begins to go faster with each thrust they moan louder and louder each feeling more in tune with each other so intune thattheir hearts begin to beat at the sametime and after a few more minutes they both climax with yamis cumm squirting out of yugis anus with some getting all over yamis hands and lower abdomen

yugi passes out from the pure pleasure

good dreams yugi and happy birthday later in the day yugi wakes up remebering the fun he had with yami and smiles but he felt wet and checked the bed he saw that his pajamas were full of cum on the inside and he thinks [ could all of this had been a dream] he looks on the desk in his room there was a tray of food with two cards on them one from his grandpa and one from yami he reads the one from his grandpa and and it said { happy birthday yugi sorry i couldnt have said this to you in person but i am going to be gone for a while i have been called to work with industrial illusions with maximillion pegasus creating some new cards sincerely grandpa} then yugi read yamis card and it said { i knew you might be wonder if all of what happend this morning in the puzzle was a dream and it most certainly wasnt i took over your body and wrote you this card and i when i left your body you had come sorry for not cleaning you up but do rememeber I LOVE YOU sincereley yami} yugi smiled and said 'thanks yami hopefully we have more time together' and yami did hear what yugi had said and he began to plan of some more 'fun' things to do with yugi

so what do you think should i make a sequel or not please read and review 


End file.
